


"You're Just the Right Amount of Damaged for me, Daddy."

by BlackShady313



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Twink, M/M, Masterbation, OldSchoolMercenaryWade, PiercedPeter, TattooedPeter, WadeisPetersBitch, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShady313/pseuds/BlackShady313
Summary: Tony, his adopted father and mentor, has always told him to stay away from the loud-mouthed mercenary by the name of Deadpool."He's ruthless, uncaring, and just downright annoying.”So... maybe Peter is just a 17-year-old disobedient shit that just had to see what the fuss was all about.Or in which, Peter might not be as innocent as people perceive.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	"You're Just the Right Amount of Damaged for me, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So... well  
> Let's be honest. It's just alot of dirty talk and then some fun stuff LOL xD  
> #WadeisPetersBitch

“He’s on the news again.” 

“Hmm?” Tony asked, only half interested as he glanced up casually from his newspaper to address the source of the statement. Coffee cup in hand, he takes a tentative sip. 

Peter, a young boy of 17, sits across from the aged mentor of Tony Stark and he’s no longer looking at him, but back at the TV screen instead. 

“10 more found dead this morning in the local streets of New York City today. Sources claim that not only was each death staged in a way to attract attention, but it is said to believe that each body had the trademark Merc with A Mouth logo scribbled on crudely. No additional evidence at time of reporting, stay tuned to Channel Six on-“ 

The screen blinks off, Peter turning slowly to cast a curious eyebrow at his mentor who says nothing, the bottom half of his lip chewed firmly in a tight frown. 

“That’s the second time this week they’ve-“ 

Tony sighed, not listening to the rest of the speech as he pinched his nose between his glasses. 

“I’m _sure_ it is Peter. They also talked about me the other night on the evening news as well if you recall. 

“Yeah, but it’s HIM.” 

At this, Tony straightens, eyes narrowing almost completely shut as he stares hard at the young brunette before snapping back, “He’s just another screwed up creation that thinks because he has powers, he can take whatever he want’s. He’s no more dangerous or annoying then any other villain we’ve fought… well maybe more annoying,” he finishes with a mutter; quickly draining his coffee with a single gulp. 

Surveying the teenager behind a silent glance, the older man sighs, scrubbing roughly around the crinkles of his eyes as he longingly stares at the now empty coffee pot. 

“Now Peter… please. Just try to put Deadpool out of your head and get ready for school, yeah?” 

“If he’s just like anyone else, then why are you so worried about me being around him?” Peter blinks his large brown eyes, faining for innocence. Usually the motion worked for his dad, but apparently... 

“B-Because!” Tony huffed in consternation as he tried to find the right words to say to get Peter to understand without romanticizing the idea for him. 

“He’s not right in the head, he’s crazy and unpredictable and is as histrionic as they come.” 

“And Peter, I’m dead serious. This isn’t one of those instances were I say one thing and you go ahead and do another when I’m not looking. Stay.Away.From.Deadpool. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR.” He doesn’t give the boy time to object, gaze locking firmly on the younger. 

“Sure, Dad,” Peter called with an eye roll as he scooped up a slice of plain toast before lugging his backpack over his shoulder. “ Gotta go, bye!“ the brunette hollers as he hurries out to his car parked out front. 

“Have a good day, son!” Tony calls from the doorway as Peter turns to wave quickly back. 

Once seated and out of his dad’s line of sight, the brunette removes the turtle neck he had been strategically wearing. Fresh tattoos, now exposed, glisten and shine against his skin as both arms were completely inked. His dad would kill him if he ever found out, something Peter didn’t plan on him ever doing, not that he overly cared. 

He smiled at himself in the mirror as he put his sunglasses on and adjusted his view before screeching out of the driveway and barreling down the street. 

It was Tuesday- pop quiz day with Mr. Way in molecular science. 

“Yeah, fuck that, let’s see what else is going on,” he smirked to himself as he caught his reflection in the car visor. 

What dear old Peter’s dad didn’t realize was that Peter liked unpredictable. 

And crazy? Well hell. 

That was Peter Parker’s middle name. 

** 

“Hey kid, are you going to buy a game already or just stand there all day? This isn’t a library.” 

Peter glances up in annoyance at the arcade owner from behind the rim of his sunglasses. 

For a second he thinks about calling his dad up and asking Tony to buy the entire building out just to put the arcade owner in his place, but eh. Seemed like too much work for someone that meant virtually nothing to him. 

The door jingles as the brunette makes his leave, unfazed by the older man’s muttered curses as he pulls out a sucker he had pocketed, happily unwrapping the plastic as he lets out a happy moan before popping the whole thing in his mouth. 

“Shit, now what.” 

A voice from behind seems to have his answer. “Well well well, now what do we have here? Do my masked eyes deceive me or do I spot a delightful little Twink in front of me. You must be my _prize_ for all the hard work I’ve done around the city tonight.” 

At the words, Peter snapped his head around ready to give this random fucker a piece of his mind, before he froze, the lollipop he had been sucking on nearly falling out of his mouth. 

The sudden change in the young boy’s expression did not go unnoticed as the stranger fixated a leer at the seemingly innocent kid. 

Collecting his composure, Peter takes a moment to give the much taller man a once over.

**_My my. Seems like I just found my next afternoon activity._ **

If it had been anyone else, Peter would have clocked the floor with them for addressing him so possessively. 

But _him_ , him he would make an exception for. 

“Your prize? And what makes you so sure that you deserve anything at all?” voice calm and steady as Peter wondered if the older man would be interested in playing his game, knowing full well he didn’t care one way or another; for he would have what he wanted, regardless. 

“Because I’ve been such a good boy, don’t you think baby?” and _fuck!_ If that tone didn’t do something to Peter’s cock; the brunette all too aware that the mercenary was being _very_ forward with him. 

A man that knew what he wanted- fuck did that ever turn Peter on.

Deadpool was taller in person then on TV, the man practically leering over Peter as the brunette took it all in stride, heart beating rapidly with pure adrenaline. 

**_Apparently someone DOES want to play after all..._ **

Whether having your father as one of the most well-known Avengers, or perhaps youthful arrogance, it was hard to tell what caused Peter to not stop and consider Tony’s words from earlier, but rather act purely based on dark desire instead. 

“Now hm, let’s see,” the brunette contemplates, eyes locked on the mercenary as long slender fingers tap at his chin. 

“I think I might have heard a little something about how busy you’ve been...” 

Deadpool blinks at the kid, disbelieving how dismissive and casual the young twink was being. 

Not that he was complaining. 

“I’m sure you have sweetheart, after all, A pretty little thing like you has to be careful,” masked eyes rake hungrily up and down the lithe body. “Though I have to admit, the tattooed bad-boy fuck-daddy cliche is really doing wonders for you baby.“ He doesn’t stop his pace, moving closer as he cooes with malicious intent. 

“But you know what your missing, don’t you sweetheart?” 

The 17 year doesn’t comment, simply cocking an eyebrow in arrogant interest as he makes a point of showing no reaction with the dangerous man’s advances. 

A voice so deep, so low, sinfully snarls, “Some pretty little piercings,” 

There’s a second of split silence where the mercenary is sure he’s finally scared the younger boy. He relishes in that fact- that fear. 

What the masked man doesn’t expect is the low, quiet chuckles of the brunette as he clutches at his mouth, trying to contain the laughter that is bubbling up. 

The flicker of lips, skin pressed against skin as Peter boldly leans in closer; breath ghosting on the side of the mercenary’s neck. 

“You sure about that big guy?” and there’s no mistaking the clear and confident voice, the assured coyness. The way a pink tongue darts out only to showcase a red and black skull before quickly disappearing once more. 

“Red and black looks good _on_ me, don’t you think?”

 _ **And so would you,**_ Peter notes, though he doesn’t voice it, knowing the muscular man is already thinking such thoughts with the obvious hunger behind clouded eyes. 

The merc doesn’t respond, too busy with savouring the movements of the boy’s mouth- how pretty the ring looks attached to him as he licks at his lollipop with lecherous intent. 

He watches for a beat longer before shaking his head to clear the obvious confusion evident on his face as he tries to take in the brunette. Deadpool was a renowned and _famous_ mercenary. 

People ran away from him, not _to_ him. 

And pretty little twink boys certainly didn’t showcase off their delicious little assets. 

Deadpool’s unsure what to do in the moment, but it doesn’t detour him for long. He was, after all, a man used to constant and unexpected situations. 

He would just have to up the ante. 

“My, my, aren’t we bold. Tell me boy, do you know _who_ I am?” the voice demands, cutting through the air- as the coldness of his sharp blade is exposed from behind his back and held across the young boy’s smooth throat. 

_**Oh!**_

Peter likes that. 

He likes that _alot_. 

“Of course I know who you are. In fact, my dad gets very upset with me whenever I like to watch you on TV. He says your _very_ dangerous and that I should stay away from you,” angelic eyes blink widely, knowing he’s playing the perfect role as masked eyes lock onto hazel; Peter grinning to himself. He’s got the older man interested, enticed with a veil of mystery as he wonders if the merc’s ever encountered someone as wily as himself. 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should listen to Daddy dearest...” the deep voice snarls sardonically, the masked face curling into a twisted smile. 

Peter’s all too aware that the older man is trying to scare him, but it doesn’t detour him, moving closer instead, “Only _special_ men get to be called _Daddy_ by me...” 

The masked man, taken aback by the comment, simply scoffs in surprise. “Is that so?” he drawls slowly with a piercing stare. The younger boy says nothing, body fighting back the rush of pleasure that flits against his skin.

 ** _Yeah it fucking is._**

There’s a shift of firm muscle as Peter hungrily follows, mesmerized before locking eyes with the masked man. 

“Maybe...” the young brunette replies with a lazy smile, long legs moving gracefully forward; the kid more than aware that he had the menacing man’s full attention. He wanted this- but it didn’t mean he was going to make things any easier on the merc. 

The feeling of power over the clearly older and more muscular defined man was... well, it was steadily becoming an addiction that the kid couldn’t seem to stop; nor did he want to. Peter hadn’t realized how much of a megalomaniac he was until his cock strained at the thought of a submissive Deadpool at his feet. 

“So what do you think _Daddy,_ are you special enough to handle all of this?..” 

And he was showing off, begging to be admired as he put himself on full display; already knowing full well how tight his ass looked in his black ripped jeans; how they caressed his body so perfectly in all the right ways. 

He rolls his hips just slightly, slim fingers dipping down to playfully run up and down his tattooed chest as he lets out a little practiced moan between thin pressed lips. 

He knew he was the perfect picture of obscenity, and so to, did the mercenary. 

“You better watch what you fucking say baby boy, your smart mouth is just asking for trouble,” a husky voice growls viciously though Peter notes the obvious, desperate want in the tone.

Chuckling under his breath, the brunette can’t help but find it pathetically adorable when the merc tried to be threatening. Deadpool was dangerous, but so, too, was Peter. 

“I never ask, I AM trouble...” 

“But the question is...” and he was moving closer, circling the older man like a shark as long fingers trailed along the back of the mercenary’s chiseled shoulder blade. 

“Are you damaged enough for me, Daddy?” 

An unexpected groan escapes past Deadpool’s lips and Peter’s body unconsciously reacts, shuddering in anticipation at how needy the adult was coming off as. 

”Come here, you little fucking twink-” a gruff voice calls as thick arms wrap around a giggling teenager; Peter more than pleased over the servile manner displayed by the villain. 

But still he must control himself, he must continue to play into their little game. “Now, now,” he corrects, a finger lightly brushing against the mercenary’s chest as he pushes his own eager body back down. 

**_Not yet…_**

“That’s not an answer… Daddy,” he pops the candy out of his mouth; wet lips licking defiantly. 

_**First, I want to hear him fucking beg**_. 

“Oh Christ,” quiet words whine as a masked face turns slightly. 

“A- am I damaged enough for you? Baby, I got every issue under the fucking sun. You name it, I got it.” And Deadpool was panting out his answer, barely able to keep the impending strain from his voice. 

The teenager seems to contemplate the mercenaries confessions before the corners of his mouth curl up in a small mischievous smile. 

Without batting an eye, Peter puts on a show of twirling the sucker around in his mouth, lips parting ever so slightly as his mouth works up and down slowly to lick the sweet side of the candy. He’s makes a point to not break eye contact as his tongue ring shines bright against the colorful confection. 

Slowly batting long eyelashes, he looks down at the sweet stick of sugar with a coy smile, knowing full well he had the merc’s full attention. It’s this knowledge that edges Peter to put on one hell of a show as he takes one long, last lick, before turning his full attention back on the other man. 

Deadpool is staring, eyes fixating on the little spot of drool dripping down the kid’s chin, the invitation so wet; so inviting. 

“Hungry?” and Peter doesn’t wait for an answer, hands moving forward as the merc stands unmoving, expecting the kid to offer a taste. 

“I’ll take your silence as a no then Daddy,” the voice calls as Deadpool is snapped back to reality. Blinking wildly, it takes a second to register that the younger man is pulling at the crotch of his suit before dropping the sucker in without a second thought. Rubbing firmly, the older man gasps at the unusual sensation, his hips momentarily snapping up to meet at the delicious friction before he gets control of himself. 

“W-what the fuck kid!” the merc groans as the sucker presses; the cold dampness of saliva from Peter’s tongue dripping against his cock. 

“Like?” the kid asks innocently as the muscular man trembles at the interaction. 

“I, uh...” 

“What’s your name?” the question asked so out of the blue that the merc actually has to stop and think. 

Hesitation then, “Wade,” he hissed through gritted teeth, as if admitting was a sure-fire death sentence. 

Peter paid no mind, wagging his finger in front of the masked man’s face before he curled a finger around the top of the material, pulling-hard- yanking the merc’s head to the side. 

The quietest whimper escaped Deadpool’s mouth; the mercenary growling too late to mask it.

Peter had heard. 

And that sound- _fuck!_ Peter would make the mercenary whine over and over for him until he was nothing but a begging, pathetic mess. 

“Try again. I said what’s your name?” The younger man spat.

“D... Daddy...?” Wade offers desperately, hoping for the right answer. 

He was rewarded with the sexiest smile and a chaste kiss to a masked cheek as the brunette’s finger curled along the underside of the merc’s sharp jaw. 

Deadpool wasn’t sure when the kid had flipped things between them, leaving him in charge, but there was no way in hell he was going to continue to let some twink boss him around. 

He was about to comment something smart, like ‘why don’t you get on your knees,’ but the sudden warmth of fingers moving down, caressing the thin material of his suit has all thoughts cease to exist as Peter teasingly fingers the outline of Deadpools cock. Warm hands brush roughly against dick as Wade jerked in surprise, hips bucking up against his will as he desperately tries to hide how clearly aroused he had become from such a simple gesture. 

He was sure this kid would be the death of him, his betraying body all too happy to agree as Peter cheekily reached in and fished the lollipop from inside Wade’s underwear.

“Sure you don’t want?” the kid asked sweetly, gesturing to the sucker so innocently as if it hadn’t been on the merc’s cock only moments before. 

“You? Fuck yes. That sweaty stick of rancid man B. O? No.” 

A giggle slips out at the unexpected crude comment before brown hair shakes with mischief. 

“Suit yourself then,” he calls casually as he opens his mouth wide and slips it back in. 

The sound of heavy breath and a wet tongue fills the air.

“Mmm tastes like you, Daddy...” 

Wade licks his lips nervously, eyes never leaving the boy. 

“Yeah? And what does that taste like?” 

Smiling sensually, Peter winks before turning around, "Good," he calls from over his shoulder.

“But not as good as...” 

“Unicorns, puppies, the touch of a telly tubby late at night?” 

Unfazed, Peter fixated the older man with a leer as he curled his hands into the folds of the suit and forced the two of them together before letting go abruptly. 

“You...” he whispered with feathered breath, as he kept his eyes trained on the older man. Expert fingers moved down from his collar, stopping briefly to tweak at the muscular peck that was faintly defined underneath the red suit. Liking the reaction from the merc, Peter does it again. 

An oversensitive body arches up in response, Wade pathetically rutting himself against the young boy in needful desperation. “Fucking christ kid.... yeah... yeah, that’s good to...” Deadpool pants out in what he hopes is encouragement. 

He would be humiliated at how pitiful he was being over such a simple gesture if it wasn’t for how unbelievably turned on he was with the scenario.

They kept this up, slowly, until Peter found himself at the tip of the mercenaries belly button, finger dipping into the waistband; playing gently against the trail of hair. 

“Mmm, your soaking wet already Daddy, are you really that excited for little old me?” The gleam in Peter’s eye confirming the obvious truth; he had seen the noticeably damp spot on the front of Wade’s suit that seemed to only grow larger with each lewd taunt.

“I… I…” the response is stuttered, and Peter can’t help but find it sexy as hell that he can have such a feared mercenary in the palm of his hand so easily. 

“So, am I going to be pleasantly surprised big boy, or do you kill to mask your anger over your dick size?” the kid baits, knowing just what buttons to push.

The man in question scoffs, about to put the kid in his place, but Peter decides it’s time for him to find out for himself. Wasting no time, he pushes the tight fabric of the mercenary outfit down; Wade’s throbbing member springing out as it bounces excitedly against a firm, taut chest. 

Licking his lips, Peter enjoys the heavy musk of arousal that coats the air as the brunette watches in mute fascination. He can practically _taste_ the desperation that slips out of the tip of the older man’s cock as a finger runs playfully inside, causing the mercenary to release a choked, shuddered breath. Biting his lip, the younger studies his play thing as nimble hands move quickly to coax more pre cum out.

A startled hiss slips past a tightly sealed mouth as the mercenary arches up into the pleasure; Peter using it to his advantage to take more control of the situation.

Giving it a couple experimental strokes, the brunette was pleased to realize his crude comment to be wrong. 

In fact, most would find the man _too_ big. 

Not that there was such a thing to Peter. 

As his hand picks up pace, the young brunette can’t help but admit that he hadn’t expected the mercenary to be so thick or so… 

his eyes sweep over the steadily leaking scarred cock. It looked painful and…

 ** _damaged_**. 

A heavily aroused voice groans in appreciation at the thought. 

His Daddy looked all good and pretty for him; Peter unable to look away from inundated eyes as a submissive whine slips out with every stroke of the boy’s palm. 

“F-Fuck kid... what are you doing to me??”

“Everything you could want and more Daddy Dearest..” 

At the words, the merc lets his head drop and roll against his side as a defeated whimper escapes past intoxicated lips. 

“H..H.. How did you get so good, baby boy?” 

“I always want to be good for _my_ Daddy..“ 

“F.. f- uck your such a D.. Daddy’s b.. boy aren’t you?” And he was stuttering bad, teeth clenched firmly against his bottom lip as he tried to speak through his steadily growing climax. He knew it was fucked, the way he liked the 17-year-old boy a little _too much_ , but the temptation was so sweet; and Wade had an insatiable hunger. 

And Peter... well, Peter was more than willing to fulfill that desire. 

“F.. f... fucking hell, Ba-ba-baby b-boy...” the mercenary groans around the heat of warm flesh as he fights against whimpers no longer being contained. A servile body rocks in motion with fingers that playfully tease, coxing a sizeable amount of pre-cum from a desperate cock. Eyes blown wide, the young brunette finds himself unable to look away from the intoxicating thrill of being in complete control of the older man. Wade was his to do as he pleased with.

He doesn’t bother trying to hide that fact as an arrogant smile slips out as he indulges in the sight.

“Look at you, my big strong _Daddy_. You probably think you have me right where you want me, don’t you?” A low chuckle escapes as Peter grabs at the older man’s chin forcefully. “Pleasuring you so well, like the _good_ little boy that you _expect_ me to be.” Nails press in before a firm hold lets go, an eager body leaning down between the mercenaries trembling thick thighs as a flash of teeth sparkles before biting hard against sensitive skin. 

Wade yelps in response, legs shaking close as Peter uses his one free hand to pry his thighs even wider apart.

“But we both know the truth, don’t we, _Wade?_ The reality of the situation is, your _my_ bitch,” Peter bites down again, this time sinking deeper to ensure he leaves a lasting reminder. 

“O-oh g-god!!” The use of his name catches the merc off guard as a slender finger presses against masked lips.

“You sure are stuttering alot Daddy,” voice coy, “Do you not like the way I touch you, am I hurting you? I can stop.” And true to his word, the warm familiar hand is removed, replaced only with a shivering emptiness as Wade full on whines; body bucking up to gain some friction. 

“P... Please.... common baby boy, be good for Daddy, _please?_ ” He cringes at his own words, the mercenary despising himself for the way he was acting around some pretty little twink; knowing how desperate he sounded. 

“I’m ALWAYS a good boy...” long eyelashes blink angelically up, “Don’t you think?”

“I...I...” Wade falters, seemingly unable to focus on anything but Peter’s voice as he distinctly hears the younger man tsking him in the background. 

“Your doing it again, stuttering all pathetically when I _told_ you to control yourself. I thought _you_ wanted me to be good to you, was I wrong?” 

Whimpering, the mercenary squeezes his eyes shut as he nods a humiliated, no, earning a wicked grin from the brunette. 

“You’ll do better, won’t you, Daddy?” 

Wade knows the kid isn’t asking. 

He nods again, earning a scowl from the brunette as fingers wrap firmly around the older man’s throat. 

“Answer me.” 

“T...T...” the mercenary falters, his throat a haggard mess as he tries desperately to compose himself. “T... Trying...” 

“I know you are, and I’m so proud of you...” Peter hums in faux encouragement as a painted nail slides playfully under the seam in the mercenaries mask. Before he realizes what is happening, the mercenary is hit with a rush of cold air as he feels the bottom half of his mask curl up. Freshly exposed scarred skin now on display, Wade is frozen in terror before Peter is on him, kissing hungrily and without hesitation. 

“You’re f... fucking crazy,” Deadpool groans and Peter simply laughs, kissing harder in response.

 ** _You don’t know the half of it, but oh my dear Daddy you will._** His own thoughts are the only warning he gives before a wile hand is placed back on Wade’s cock. To Peter’s delight, the reaction is instant, the mercenary’s body spiraling into a trembling mess of wanton need.

Which each caress came a choked sob as the mercenary fights against the pleasure that kept him dangling on the edge in a haze of moans; powerless to stop the young boy from taking what he wanted.

“Want me to ride you, Daddy?“ Peter whispered wickedly, eyes glowing as Deadpool can do nothing more than pant heavily, muscular frame rising with each breath as he fights to stop the shakes. 

It’s the temerity of the younger boys’ voice that suddenly has Wade on guard, a sense of foreboding as he waits for him to continue. 

“I know you do Daddy, you don’t have to pretend, I can tell...” 

“Your’re my little fuck toy after all, aren’t you?”

“Yes… y-yes…what ever you want…” a voice whines without hesitation. The mercenary was too much of a masochist to even pretend to deny such a bold accusation from the kid, and truthfully Wade didn’t care, not when it felt this fucking _addicting._

“Good boy Daddy,” the brunette mummers with an obvious pleased overtone. His Daddy was so well behaved, and Peter was thrilled that he didn’t have to teach him obedience. 

Feeling a wave of appreciation, the boy leans down, a chaste kiss pressed on top of the mercenaries head.

The innocent look doesn’t last long though, a glimmer of something dark already taking over in the brunette’s eyes. “You know _Daddy_ , you’ve been so good I _might_ just let you coat me in your cum tonight.”

A finger slowly trails from the base of the cock to the tip; a nail boldly slipping into the hole of Deadpool’s trembling member. “Oo-Oh GOD! I-I can’t s-stop it-” a choked voice breaks, as the boy watches with rapt interest as a sizeable amount of pre-cum slips out and onto Peter’s finger. 

“Like that, huh Daddy?” A teasing voice mocks. 

More pre cum spills in response, Peter watching in fascination to the way his Daddys muscles strain to hold himself back. 

His fingers feel sticky, the kid pausing his movements to lap up the white fluid of spent release. Getting lost in the taste of the mercenary, the brunette lets himself enjoy the feeling of scarred skin catching and pulling against his tongue ring as he hears the older man panting for breath above him.

He picks up speed, a wet tongue spreading wide as the ring slips down and into the opening of Wade’s cock.

A gasp rips unexpectedly from the mercenary- body spasming out of control as Peter holds the muscular man in place; making sure to give special attention to the head of Wade’s dick that is a trickling mess of over eagerness and need.

Peter knows it’s too much for the mercenary- knows the pleasure will soon overtake him. 

Good.

Peter _wants_ to see the man succumb to his touch; wants to be the reason for him giving in.

“W-Wait baby, j-just a sec-” 

“You want to fill me up with your cum, don’t you, Daddy?” and the question has Wade groaning in hot arousal, completely caught off guard.

“I-I…”

“Are you sure your sources are correct?

“Of course I’m sure.”

“Be ready to film then, just in case. Now when exactly did they say that Deadpool was last sighted around here? You know how this fucker works he doesn’t stay in one place for too long.”

“I think they said-”

The last words go unheard, the mercenaries desperate moans shift as eyes widen when realization hits cold.

Trained ears can pinpoint the voices coming from around the corner about half a block away.

Apparently, the kid had good hearing as well.

“Awe, did you hear that, Daddy? Seems like someone wants to get some pretty little footage of New York’s favorite bad boy, and hell, I don’t blame them! Especially with the little…” And Wade doesn’t miss the way the kid’s eyes roam hungrily up and down his body; gulping silently with nerves. “…Sight, you’d make on tonight’s evening news, don’tcha think? Feared mercenary Deadpool, begging like a cock slut over a little fragile thing like me? My, I wonder what all your employers and enemies would think of all _that_?

It’s a jarring realization, and as much as Wade had been enjoying himself, the kid had a point. There was no way in hell he was going to be caught on tape acting all pliant and desperate with his pants down for some hot young thing.

Shaking hands grab for the lower half of his costume as he desperately tries to regain his scattered pre orgasm thoughts before a gloved hand is slapped aggressively away. 

“Well, too fucking bad!”

“B-but-” the merc squirms as the conflicting flare of arousal, and the desperate need to escape overwhelm him.

“Daddy, it’s okay, let them watch. I want them to _see_ what a pathetic little needy whore you are for _me_ ,” the brunette growls with an unmistakable hunger as he pushes himself firmer against the muscular chest. “It’s your fault your like this to begin with. I guess you shouldn’t of gotten your baby boy so excited,” and without warning Peter bends down to take Wade’s cock fully in his mouth, no hesitation as 9 inches go straight to the back of the kid’s throat with ease.

“H-huh- oOOH“ Deadpool gasps, body spasming in unanticipated pleasure as built up pre cum turns into a constant stream of release, the mercenary unable to stop his substance from leaking out of Peter’s stretched lips and drenching himself. The kid enjoys it all, happily swallowing down most of the unexpected orgasm. 

Breathing a little louder than normal, the younger admires his handiwork as he gets back up to wrap his arms around the muscular man before shoving him back and inside a stairwell that was tucked out of sight.

An appreciative noise escapes past Wade’s lips as Peter takes a moment to stabilize the taller man back against him. Animalistic eyes roam up and down the sweat scented body as the brunette feels himself craving more fun with the merc.

“God Daddy, look at you… ” 

A finger dips down into the spent cum before haphazardly running along an exposed jaw as Peter maps out a large scar with his index. 

“You’re a filthy little mess… aren’t you?” eyes flicker up before narrowing dangerously at the lack of response as the older man watches hazily, breath still ragged and uneven. 

“Y-yeah, babe. I’ll be whatever the fuck you want me to be.” 

Peter’s entire body shivers at those words, his cock straining harder in his pants as he realizes he was so focused on teasing and manipulating the mercenary that he hadn’t even gotten off himself. 

_**Yet.** _

“Now _that’s_ a good boy,” Peter purrs before scooping up more of the older man’s release, eyes gleaning wicked as he licks at his fingers greedily. “You keep being my well- behaved cock slut and perhaps next time we can have some _real_ fun.” 

He watches the blitzed out look of the half covered face shift to one of understanding as _next time_ finally sinks in and Peter can’t help but smile as the older man goes from shocked to aggressive in a matter of seconds. 

“And what if _I_ don’t want to wait that long?” the mercenary growls, adjusting his height to remind the younger how much taller and stronger he was. 

“Then I’ll just have to prove to you that I’m worth the wait, Daddy,” 

He’s inches away from the mercenaries lips now, breath pressed ever so gently before he rips Deadpool’s mask off completely and without warning. 

The other man yelps in surprise; quickly looking away as he suddenly feels over exposed with his scarred face now out in the open.

Peter says nothing, nor does he turn away much to Wade’s expectations, though the merc waits for the comment; the instant disgust. He tells himself he doesn’t give a shit. That this kid means nothing and will mean even less with a bullet between his eyes.

Neither happens, hazel pupils instead greedily taking the man’s appearance in before fingers curl around a flawed neck. The mercenary hesitates only for a second before military trained reflexes have biceps automatically wrapping around the lithe brunette that’s jumped into his arms. He can feel the weight of a small firm ass, groaning before a hot wet sensation is pressing against his face. It takes him a beat to register that the kid is trying to kiss him with insistent need; the action Deadpool all too eager to return. 

A wicked mouth bites at cracked lips as Wade moans darkly, letting the brunette do as he pleased as he opens his mouth in easy submission.

Peter is more than willing to take advantage as the red and black tongue ring pushes deeper before getting snagged; a trail of saliva dripping down against hot skin.

“S-shit baby,” the mercenary hisses, giving his boy’s ass a playful squeeze in appreciation.

Peter doesn’t miss the way the mercenary’s grip grows tighter, how _possessive_ he’s holding him. 

He better make sure his Daddy knows how much he likes that.

“Mmm, that’s it,” he arches his back in encouragement, knowing Wade would be unable to resist. “ _Your_ boy loves it when your so needy for him,”

“Yesyes needy. Ineedyou I need you,” the desperate pleas escaping before the mercenary is fully aware, though he’s past the point of caring anymore.

“Such a good, good boy for me,” Peter murmurs in pleasure as the mercenary nuzzles his neck in the young kid’s shoulder in response. A finger slips underneath a well-defined chin, the action forcing the older man to look up and at the brunette.

“Guess what?” He coos, pulling Wade by the throat as he turns his head so thin lips are pressed against a scarred ear. 

“W-w-what?” the older man responds through a hazy wave of need as he tries to focus on anything other than the searing kiss that’s sure to come.

Peter chuckles at the obvious interest before whispering lecherously, “I think your just the right amount of damaged for me, Daddy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with this idea for a couple years, writing here and there. I'm so glad to FINALLY be finished and I'm hoping someone out there enjoyed it. *fingers and eyeballs crossed*  
> Comments & Kudos greatly appreciated if liked, they are my soul food <3
> 
> THANKS FOR READING xox


End file.
